jak and daxter dragon ridders
by 4321vdg
Summary: jak met a dragon riders princess. she fall in love with jak.


Jak and Daxter Legend of Dragon Riders Princess of ligth

" Long ago there was a island that was shaped like a dragon. It was called Dragon Rider's it were four kingdoms .The Light Kingdom was ruled by the princess Luna Cross. She was brave. She rode a dragon that breathed both fire and ice. There was a war between the four of the kingdoms came together as one. Luna led her army into battle" said Samos Hagai.

"What happened to her and her dragon?" asked Jak. "She was only 19 years old at the time. Legend says that she is survived the war as did all other dragon riders" said Samos Hagai. "Father are you home?" said Keira Hagai. Calling to her father through the door "Yes my daughter I'm home." said Samos hagai. She pushed open the door and walked in. "Oh hi Jak what you are doing here.?" asked Keira Hagai. "Your father was telling me about a island kingdom and a princess too" Said Jak. "that old tale father you haven't told that since I was a kid. It's nothing more than a child's fantasy" said Keira

"That's not true my daughter; they were alive and their dragons too. I've found evidence to prove it" said samos hagai. Samos hagai took out an old book about dragon riders and showed them pictures of dragons and their riders too. But one picture caught his daughter's eyes. It was a picture of the dragon rider princess. She is wearing a warrior's armor and standing by her dragon.

"Father, who is she and what is her name?" asked keira hagai "Her name was princess Luna Cross leader of dragon riders of the light kingdom." said samos "Why she is standing by a dragon? She must be very brave to stand next to a dragon." Said keria "that is her dragon fireblossum" said Samos " do you remember when you were little you thought you were her. You used to say you were princess luna's biggest fan , and you will met her one day." said samos.

Keira turned bright red and Jak started laughing "Hay she showed me that girls can be brave and strong too" Said keria "ha ha you was thought you were her". Said jak. "Yes jak; I was little girl. It's called make believe" said keria .Jak wouldn't stop laughing so keira slapped him off his chair.

Turning towards his servant Samos called. "hey Erol come in and tell jak what we found on the island" said samos Erol walked to the shelf and pulled down a shiny rock like object. He set it in front of Jak "what is it a rock?" said jak

"erol rolled his eyes."no it's a scale you idiot" said keira

"Dragons and their riders are all dead they died out a long time ago. Thats a rock" siad jak. "It is not, it matches all the recorded accounts of what dragon scales looked like plus we found foot prints as well"said Erol "Erol: they are all dead they can't possibly be alive. Not after all this time" said jak.

"ive had enough of this nonsense i'll check out the wasteland myself and prove to you there is no such thing as dragons anymore" said Jak "come on dax lets go" said jak jak walked out the door with dax reluctantly following behind him. They walked out of the small village at the edge of the wasteland

Jak and daxter walked through the wasteland for quite some time .They were just about to turn back in frustrated annoyance because they had found nothing. When they saw a girl in armor lying on the wastland floor. She wasn't moving. So jak kicked her to see if she was alive. " we should take her to Spargus there. He's a doctor" said dex groaning jak picked her up. He started carrying her back to the underground village.

They didn't see the shadow move behind them or the boulders relocate themselves. She woke up in the village under the wasteland and heard voices. "Damas; you can't put her through the same things you did with me. We don't even know who she is" Said jak." Jak; when she wakes up then we will test her and find out who she is" siad Damas. She opening the door of bedroom and get out of room listen in their conversation. She is look for away out of underground village.

Jak go back to her room and see she is missed from her room." Hay Jak, She is not in her bed." said Dax. Jak put his hands on a rock and But rock is a dragon and It rowl at Jak. " Hay Dax, you did heard yat a rowl?." asked Jak. " heard what rowl ." said Dax. Jak find her stop from escapeing underground village and Dax under make Jak fall on her. She slapped on his face. "Placse gat off of me or kill you with my sword." said She. "What is your name?" said Jak.

" my name is Princess Luna Cross and the rock is my dragon." said Luna. Jak oly look on his face and don't say thing to her. "Princess Luna Cross, we will you test on your fright style and jamp skid." said Damas. "What test I have to take test." said Luna. "My king, you do test fright style." said unknow voice. "Becker, I think it is even time you take someone to spargus like did to me." said Jak. Princess luna stand here unknow look on face and her dragon come out of hide with it teehs show.

"Do you say for yourself mis." said Becker. " I don't know to say about the test." said Princess Luna. She never see a talk animal look at Dax and Pecker. But her dragon talk to her and say. "My Princess, I think people know you are a dragon rider." said Fireblossum. "It is time for your test to see how good a warrior you are." said Damas. "Oh ok I will take your test ." said Luna.

"Young girl name is luna take a test brave and a good frighter." said Pecker. At the arena standing here is luna look up at king damas of spargus and Jak, Dax, Becker. "My people of spargus city, I give a show here at spargus arena the first challenge is chasting the dark into lights and second challenge is fright with Jak." said Pecker. "I'm not with her she will me with her sword I die from her I willn't hurt a girl." said Jak. She down with the first challenge is chasting the dark into light and second challenge is fright with Jak she put her sword next to Jak's neck.

"just kill me go on." said Jak. " No I willn't kill you for people's fun." said Luna. She standing here with a mad look on her face and off walk aways from spargus. Jak get up off arena floor and run and chase at luna and her dragon. "Plasce stop and don't go." yet Jak. Luna turn back see Jak and Dax run up to her. They fall ground luna stand and look at Jak, Dax lying she put her hands on Jak's back wine the sun down turn to night. "I do owl him my life for find me in wasteland." said Luna. Jak and Dax wake up on luna's dragon. "Hay Dax, we here go to." said Jak. " I think go back to spargus and she is take to it." said Dax. Luna is afraid to tell jak how she feel about him. Jak look at luna and say something to luna. "hay luna, you are ok or not ok." said jak. Luna didn't say something to jak. " hay jak, she didn't want to talk you." said Dax. Jak walk away from luna. But dax stand by luna and look up at her ask her a guestion to her. " you do like jak and love him?" asked dax. " yes dax, I do like jak and love him too. . But I was be get married to a princee name Akihiro Star. But he is daed he die in war. I love him and watch him get kill by me in war. I kill the dark dragon rider who kill my princee. I take his sword and savage him with his only sword." said luna. " so your sword is not your." said Dax. " yes dax, it's not my sword. I keep dis swor to rememir my love." said luna. A tears come out of her eyes and it fall down off her face and onto the sword sit on her lap. Jak hide by rock and lisand into Dax and luna's talking. Jak think to hiself. " why she tilk me about her feel for me. I'm a jerk to her. I think fall in love with her." said Jak. Jak walk up to luna and huging her and kiss her. Luna and Jak, Dax all fly to Luna's kingdom. Jak has his arms on Luna's body . But luna stating to mad at Jak. "Hay Luna, where is your kingdom Luna." said Jak. It back of shield look sea.


End file.
